monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Trading for Elementals of Wind and Wave
Location Just wondering, where is this taking place? There are references to grogs, Kuari flapping by, and loud talk about the Order - but there also several references to crowded pubs and taverns. Unless I'm very much mistaken, we do not have a dedicated tavern at Mons Obscurus - the closest thing probably being the kitchen, or perhaps the great hall, where people eat. Have I missed something in the reading? --Perikles 04:15, 24 April 2007 (UTC) There is an alehouse marked on the map, which I assumed could double as the "staff bar". Obviously, grogs need a place to go and drink, and if the magi don't allow them to go en-masse to the Three Lions Inn more often than not, then they shall need alternative arrangements. If the grogs are spending their coin in the covenant, then that helps to keep the covenant in coin, too, and there is no telling what an inebriated grog might let slip. --James 09:54, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :I really must take a walk around the Covenant a bit more often, and not spend my whole time in my lab up on the 3rd layer... er... or something. Thanks for clearing that one up. --Perikles 12:15, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ::Isn't the alehouse where the ale is made not where it is drunk? I had thought the grogs were probably talking in the hall and that their rations included beer. I'd be very surprised if we were paying them much, if anything, in coinage. JBforMarcus 12:27, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :Yes, that is where the ale is made. I don't know how much free space there would be in that building. If the grogs aren't drinking in that building, then let me know where they are drinking, and I'll adjust it accordingly. :All the covenfolk recieve a wage, and different covenfolk recieve different amounts. They all recieve at least a penny a day. In the last Covenfolk Council, they were calling for a pay rise. By the way, Jeff, I tried to mail your address to tell you that your last email to me was lost, and could you resend it, but I don't think my mail got through... could you tell me again please. --James 14:01, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Action? Is this story actually going anywhere? A number of people have interest in whether or not these books are actually acquired, and for my part I am interested in how much they will cost us. If this story isn't actually going to be played out by the people involved, then could some dice just be rolled? The last edit was 10 days ago, and the story has been open for over a month. Please either play this out or resolve it. --Perikles 06:13, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Actually, Sam and I were discussing the story on MSN last night. We didn't decided to skip over whether the spell would really work and just have Phaedrus perform some sort of spell, because it isn't going to have an impact on the story. Basically, Marco, being a good spirited person, is simply going to switch the beer for a spirit, and proceed as planned. :D Sam is part way through an edit atm, and thinking about his story. --James 06:46, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Sharing Parma I'm not familar with the practice. What does "sharing parma" do? Is there some benefit or ritual associated with it? --Tim 12:11, 21 March 2007 (UTC) A Magus may protect one other person for each point of PM ability. He must touch the person to start the protection. I played it that the ritual is 'redone' while touching when Longinus shared with Llewelyn in Hockestowe (the only reason Llewelyn was able to pass the ward), but it doesn't strictly say that in the RAW. While a magus is protecting others his effective PM ability score is reduced by 3 for both himself and the others protected, down to a min of 0 (which gives MR = 0+Form to magus and MR = 0(+form if they have it) to other(s). People protected by Parma, their own or others, do not suffer the ill effects of the Gift. Hence the sharing, to make the bargaining easier. --Corbonjnl 12:44, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Handling Alcohol Is this spell reasonable? ReAq, Base 1 control a liquid in an extremely gentle way. +1 touch (Phaedrus will be pouring the drink.) +1 part, the alcohol will not pour for the moment it takes to fill Phaedrus cup. (It will hapily be waiting for Phaedrus to fill Marcus cup...) (Distilling alcohol is known to magi I presume.) Will Phaedrus be casting this spell silently, and without gestures? :D --James 06:48, 10 April 2007 (UTC) : Almost... he can handle that with subtle gestures and quiet voice, if he does that while Marco is talking it should not be noticed. (If that seems to risky he would have to exert himself which might be a bad idea...) : Phaedrus should do that as soon as he realise where Marco is heading (and there is empty, or close to, cups). : --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 10:48, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::Not that I get a vote:-) but "filtering" out the alcohol doesn't seem to me like an extremely gentle control. I'd buy it if you were trying to hold the entire cup back, but I'd think distillation should be level 2 or 3, probably 3 by analogy -- the way one distills is by converting liquid to either solid or gas to concentrate the alcohol, so base 3 seems right. Not my call, though ... JBforMarcus 13:00, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :::The "control" only makes the controled liquid stay in the pitcher, it is the "part" target that makes only the alcohol be controled. Thus you get level 2 for the spell effect. If you think it should be higher the magnitude(s) should be added for complicated effect, not violent control. The reason I mentioned distilling is that I wanted to ensure that separating liquids, especially alcohol from wine, is "in the paradigm". --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 21:57, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::::As ever, the Hermetic viewpoint of the world is paramount in these things. I guess it really depends on whether or not you think the paradigm holds with ale being a mixture of pure alcohol and water, or whether something like wine is a liquid which the process of distillation can alchemically transform into two separate liquids - brandy and whatever. Whichever the case, there can't be much difference though. Surely only a +1 or +2 at most? The question of paradigm seems a minor one here, rather than in another conversation I recently had, we decided that the most obvious form did not govern the effect at all. Would not muto be an easier way to go?--Perikles 04:19, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ::::: Take a look at Phaedrus skill-set, if it can not be done with Rego it won't be done. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 05:28, 11 April 2007 (UTC) James, did you notice my question, about Marco and alcohol, on the "main" page? The reason for it is that if Marco seems to be as affected as others by drinking then Phaedus, who has above average stamina might not wory too much. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 21:57, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :::::PeIg 10 - destroy one aspect of a fire. <- This guideline would appear to cover the situation at hand. Destroy the beer's ability to intoxicate. This leaves the "casting a spell silently and without gestures" to consider. Muto would temporarily change a quality and would also do nicely. Rego could be used to distil the beer as though the result of actual manual distilation, so a seperate vessel would be in order to keep the seperated liquids apart (otherwise they would simply remix after seperation (and it is worth noting that pure alcohol is lighter than beer in the same way that wood is lighter than water). All in all, it doesn't look like a simple spell for Rego - when you use Rego to carve a block of stone, you get both a statue and stone chips, and what happens to those chips is not normally a factor of the original spell. :::::: Two containers for a Rego variant, yes that's why Phaedrus will be using the spell while he fills his cup, and then count on the alcohol to mix back slowly so Marco gets a little more than his share of the reminder. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 05:26, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :::::As for Marco, he keeps referring to Phaedrus as being young... he is likely older than he appears, is clearly a hardened drinker, and far too comfortable around the magi - make of that what you will.--James 05:00, 11 April 2007 (UTC) You convinced me the spell might be a bad idea on the chat, lets have a "deus ex machina" instead ;-) : There is no act-of-James here... Either he openly casts a spell on his drink and makes Marco regret his choice of drinking partner, or he casts the spell absolutely silently and with no gestures and chooses a moment when Marco is not paying close attention to him, and probably gets away with it. As far as the production of alcohol is concerned, Marco was always going to be able to procure alcohol from somewhere... that's not an act of God either, that's in his character. I wasn't sure how common whisky was in this area, at this time, so I had him talk about it as though it was special. --James 09:54, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :: That was a comment to my pulling Kuari out of the window to have a reason to get some non-intoxicating drink... Thus I can have Phaedrus turn to drinking water instead of adjust his drink. I did a little googling about whisky and would guess it's not commonly known, altho different kinds of distilled/refined alcohol should not be unknown. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 20:08, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :::Fair enough. Let's get this story finished then. :D --James 02:51, 25 April 2007 (UTC) (And put Kuari into context in the Covenant, that's a fair illustration of how I picture him, he is roaming around for something like an hour then stops by and stays if Phaedrus is doing anything interesting, othervise he goes off somewhere else. The covenfolk should be used to him by now.) --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 21:22, 22 April 2007 (UTC) What are the effects of drinking alcohol? How would it effect a persons ability to bargain, and over what time period? --Tim 19:39, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Well, Phaedrus believes that Marco wants him to drink so as to be a somewhat more pliable, however, he is throwing himself into his own cups, which suggests that his strategy does not revolve around conning a drunkard, but rather ensuring that Phaedrus is as amiable, credulous, and friendly as he during any negotiations. I will reveal all at the end of the story. :D